Wake Up Call
by SunnyCait
Summary: Brittany is bored with Artie and calls Santana over. Wheelchair sex ensues. *Yep. I went there.*


**Author's Note: Filled a Glee Kink Meme prompt... Decided to share it over here. :) Enjoy.**

"But I didn't even finish..." Brittany whined, rolling off of Artie and onto her back. It was no use however; she looked over at him and found that Artie was already asleep, his glasses skewed on his face and his mouth hanging open. This was fast becoming a trend and Brittany did not like it one bit. How fair was it that not only did she have to do all of the real work involved in parapalegic sexy-times, but she also almost never got off any more before Artie fell into an almost death like slumber as soon as _he_ did.

She pulled on a pair of her sleep pants and a tank top she assumed was clean, and was tried to get her DVD player to work. When it didn't want to play Beauty and the Beast, she humphed and clambered back on the bed. She peered into Artie's face, but he was still out, and probably would be for awhile. Too bad she wasn't even close to being tired.

Sighing, Brittany sat up with her back against her headboard and reached onto the bedside table for her phone. She quickly texted a familiar message to an even more familiar number.

_can u cme to my haus?_

It wasn't long before her phone buzzed continually, letting her know she had an incoming phone call. She picked it up, and chipperly said hello. The person on the other line wasn't as enthused as she was though at this time of night.

"Britt, it's like midnight. Aren't you with Steven Hawking?"

Brittany stared at her phone confused, then decided that Santana must be talking about Artie. Now any time the brunette used a nasty name, she could pretty much count on her meaning Artie. This wasn't very nasty, so she vaguely wondered if Santana was losing her touch.

"Yeah, but he fell asleep. I want you anyways," she explained sweetly, using a tone that normally had Santana over to her place in five minutes flat. She heard Santana scoff and frowned.

"Did little Artie not live up to his duties?" Santana gave a harsh laugh and Brittany knew that it was reticulated, and she wasn't supposed to answer. "_Again_." Brittany remained silent, waiting for a real question. Santana took this correctly as Brittany agreeing and sighed. "Seriously? That's just not right."

"I know. Can you come help me?" Brittany asked, turning on what she was just sure was charm. There was a short pause before Santana spoke again.

"Is the chair there?"

Brittany looked to where they had discarded the wheelchair earlier, sitting by her closet door. She thought it was odd that Santana cared if Artie had a way home, but didn't think about it too much.

"It's here, yeah..."

"I'll be there in five."

* * *

Brittany kept count, and it actually only took Santana four minutes and thirty six seconds to slowly open her bedroom door and peek in. Brittany's face broke out into a smile and she almost squealed, but Santana put a finger over her lips, gesturing for her to be quiet, and pointed at the space beside her on the bed where a still sleeping Artie lie. Brittany mouthed a silent "Ohhhhh" and grinned, scrambling off the bed to meet Santana.

"I'm glad you came," Brittany whispered, not wasting any time and capturing Santana's mouth with her own, her hands coming to rest on the shorter girl's hips.

Santana showed no trepidation at making out with Artie in the room, in fact her eyes darted past Brittany's to look at his still form, wishing he'd wake up and see them like this, see that he hadn't been enough for Brittany, that she had called _her_. She wanted nothing more than for him to be concious so she could scream at him that he'd _never_ be enough for Brittany. But he didn't stir at all, so she turned her attention back to the blonde's passionate kisses, deepening their juncture with tongue and pulling Brittany more towards her, their bodies practically molding together.

This act was more natural than talking for them, but Brittany was still surprised at how it still took her breath away every time. She pulled Santana's top off, casting it away haphazardly, and was unable to resist a giggle when Santana did the same to her, removing her tank top and automatically lowering her mouth and delivering soft kisses down Brittany's neck and the curve of the tops of her breasts. Brittany goosed Santana's back in return, causing Santana to hold in a laugh and stomp a little bit out of Brittany's reach, doubled over.

"Britt! I told you before, not when I'm trying to get my mack on! That tickles!" she whispered, not mad at all but almost snorting from containing her laughter. She looked up at Brittany with a grin in her eyes and chucked her chin in the direction of the wheel chair she'd seen and then remembered why she'd hurried over here so quickly. Brittany looked between the chair and Santana, one eyebrow raised.

"That won't tickle," Brittany stated, waving a hand around slightly, wanting to get this going already. Santana shook her head and started to take off her pants. She gave Brittany a wink as she slid her panties down around her ankles and stepped out of them, now fully nude.

"I don't plan for it to tickle. Now get nekkid. I want to try something."

* * *

Brittany wasn't sure how they ended up in this position. Well, actually, she was very sure, it was Santana's idea, but she still wasn't convinced it was the _greatest_ idea. She was sitting in the wheelchair, and Santana was straddling her lap, a knee on either side of Brittany's thighs. She tried not to think of how odd this was, while the owner of said wheelchair was still in the room no less, and with Santana's help wasn't really thinking on it for too much longer, the trade of lusty and hungry kisses taking over most of her senses. Their hands and mouthes explored, lips ghosting over sweet spots and caressing sensitive skin, and Brittany was having a hard time containing herself, little moans and whimpers escaping her lips despite how many times Santana shh'd her. She couldn't help it, Santana just made her feel so _good_.

Unlike Artie, she was careful and tender, and actually cared about her experience. She also knew all of Brittany's little quirks, like how she didn't like her lips bitten, not even a little, or how her right nipple was just a bit more sensitive than the left, or how a simple breathy whisper near her ear would always, _always_ elicit an almost animalistic groan. For these things, Brittany was glad that Santana was never really off limits to her, and no matter what they could be there for each other in this way. For other reasons, she wished she didn't have to settle for just sex.

That was what was on Santana's mind though, so she went along with this weird idea and slid her hands down Santana's sides, resting them on her hip bones. Santana chuckled and wiggled a bit, causing Brittany to feel the wetness seeping from her core on the bare skin of her thighs. She was ready, and Brittany was more than happy to olbige first.

Moving a hand lower, she parted her lips and ran her index finger up and down her engorged, slick folds, causing Santana to moan and buck her hips very slightly. After several passes, Brittany changed the position of her hand to a less comfortable position but one she knew would be more beneficial for her partner.

Cupping Santana's sex in her hand, she extended her first two fingers and they slid easily into the brunette. Santana bore down just enough to sink her fingers in further and gasped when Brittany automatically found her g-spot, being familiar enough with the layout of Santana's body that she knew it almost as well as she knew her own. She set to thrusting her fingers rapidly, with each retraction of her digits bucking the heel of her hand upward, enabling her to withdraw her fingers almost completely and hit Santana's clit.

When Santana's mewls and gasps grew into heated moans and hurried whispers of encouragement, her hands resting on the back of the wheelchair and bouncing slightly so as to create more friction and to take some of the effort off of Brittany, Brittany cast a glance over at Artie, who, if he awakened right now, would get a glory shot of Santana's ass. But he kept right on sleeping, and Brittany, feeling a little more bold knowing he was a deep sleeper, doubled her efforts. Within seconds Santana was tumbling over the edge, clenching tightly around Brittany's still thrusting fingers and uttering a slew of four letter words, quite common place when she had an orgasm.

What _wasn't _common place and what Brittany wasn't expecting were the three words that she heard tear from Santana's throat in her next breathy exhale.

"I love you."

Santana didn't skip a beat after the words left her mouth, smiling at Brittany and reaching down to grab for the hand that still had fingers inside of her. She pulled Brittany's hand out and brought it to her face, licking off her own fluids from the blondes slender digits, all the while smiling and humming happily, the afterglow of her high exceptional. Brittany was a little shocked, not at what Santana was doing or how she was acting, but what she said. Apparently she wasn't supposed to make a big deal out of it, because Santana wasn't, and Santana was always the one who made a big deal out of things like that. So she accepted it, smiling back at the brunette and enjoying the feeling of her tongue wrapping around her fingers and her mouth sucking, and couldn't help but think how this actually _did_ kind of tickle.

When Santana was satisfied and had come down a bit, she pressed her lips close to Brittany's ear.

"I meant it. I love you," she whispered softly, and sure enough, she got the response she expected, and Brittany groaned deeply.

"I love you, too." Brittany may not be very bright, but she knew what she had said. And she meant it. She'd only been waiting to hear the words from Santana for ages, and she was more than happy to say them back.  
Santana smiled widely and kissed Brittany gently. She was able to feel the difference in their kisses... Somehow they had more meaning, more heft. And why shouldn't they? They loved each other.

Glancing over her shoulder, Santana saw Artie was still sleeping. Damn. This would be an even better time for that nerd to wake up and catch them. No matter. She didn't give two shits about him anyway.  
She slid down out of the chair, getting on her knees in front of Brittany. Brittany clapped lightly, knowing that it was her turn, unable to stop from grinning like a fool.

"I didn't forget why I came over here in the first place," Santana assured, grabbing Brittany's hips and scooting her so she was closer to the edge of the wheelchair's seat. She placed her head between Brittany's thighs, and gently pulled Brittany closer until her nether lips met Santana's awaiting mouth, and Brittany cried out faintly, feeling a heavy pounding in her sex from sheer want and desire. Santana's hot breath panting against the area did not help.

Santana, completely and utterly turned on by what was occuring in front of her, slid a hand back up Brittany's thigh and up her side, reaching to caress one of Brittany's breasts, causing Brittany to gasp. Santana giggled at how sensitive Brittany was, snaking her hand back and resting both hands on her hips, rubbing small circles around each of her hip bones. Then she pulled Brittany down a little further and gave her slit a long, slow lick. She did it again and again, and then when Brittany had just gotten used to this, Santana slipped her tongue inside of her, forcing Brittany to give into her, darting past more than just the very beginning of her entrance.

With vigor she slid her tongue in and out, every few thrusts she'd stop and take another long lick of Brittany's soaking wet center. Brittany sighed and moaned in time with Santana's ministrations, the insides of her thighs quaking with the need to release the pressure that was consideribly built up. Santana noted this and withdrew her mouth slightly, laying tender kisses on the inside of Brittany's thighs, leaving lip prints in the blonde's own juices on the goosepimpled skin. She didn't want her to go that easily.

When Brittany had calmed, she returned her mouth to it's previous occupancy, using her teeth to gently pull on her clit, immediatly swirling her tongue to sooth the sensitive nub and repeating. It wasn't long at all before Brittany was canting her hips upward, trying to increase the pressure Santana was applying. Santana was firm, holding Brittany back and making her wait.

Little by little though she gave in, until she was practically ramming Brittany with her tongue. When she could tell that wasn't enough, she snuck a hand up, inserting fingers in and moving her mouth to suck and pull on her clit alone. Brittany was uncontainable at this point, and Santana was very surprised Artie didn't wake up as she came undone, high pitched squeals and throaty moans coming from the blonde. She wasn't about to stop and check to see if he was still sleeping though, instead withdrawing her fingers from Brittany and lavishing with her tongue until the last tremors of release shook her lithe body.

"That was..." Brittany started to say, completely breathless, but Santana stopped her from speaking by leaning up and pressing her lips to Brittany's. She pulled away, wrinkling her nose at her playfully.

"I know. And it's about to get better."

Santana sauntered over to the bed and slapped her hand against the side of Artie's head, a bit harder than she intended to but she didn't mind. The boy woke abruptly, unable to sleep through what most would qualify as a smack down, and looked around the room confused.

"Uh..."

Leaning over with her hands pressed against the mattress and smiling down at him, still undressed, Santana chuckled.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty!" she greeted with an odd cold cheer only she could pull off.

Artie was more than a little perplexed, looking from a naked Santana in front of him to an equally naked Brittany, who was still sitting in the wheelchair. Brittany wiggled her fingers in a hello, but stayed silent, knowing Santana wasn't finished.

"Guess what!" Santana continued merrily. "I just had sex with your girlfriend. In your wheelchair. And I gave her one _hell_ of a mindblowing orgasm," she told him smugly, the dumbfounded look on his face making this just that much more enjoyable. She looked at Brittany, who was watching her with a smile on her face. "So you have fun thinking about that, and we're going to get dressed and go get burgers. Come on, Britt!"

On Santana's urging Brittany got up from the wheelchair, though her legs were a bit wobbly, and quickly pulled on her clothes. Santana dressed quickly as well, and rushed Brittany out of the door. She turned around as she was about to close the door and gave Artie a satisfied grin.

"Buh-bye Artie! Have fun here all by yourself!" she called happily, shutting the door behind her. Santana thought she could hear him sob, but couldn't care less, grinning profusely.

Brittany held out her pinky with a smile and Santana linked it with her own. The two traipsed off into the night in search of a burger joint, rid of Artie but kind of wondering where they could find a wheelchair for cheap.


End file.
